


На одну ночь

by Lileo



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lileo/pseuds/Lileo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Долгий ночной разговор с Митосом приводит к неожиданным последствиям</p>
            </blockquote>





	На одну ночь

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of One Off by genteelrebel.   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349436
> 
> Действие фика происходит через несколько часов после событий серии "Неосмотрительность" (6х11)
> 
> Переведено на ЗФБ-2014  
> Беты: _Nirva, Lu-cy  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Тема секса всплыла где-то после полуночи.

Джо так и не понял каким образом. Ему бы очень хотелось свалить все на алкоголь: видит бог, он прилично набрался тем вечером. Позже, однако, он заподозрил, что разговор свернул в это русло стараниями Митоса. Под влиянием винных паров Джо становился все сентиментальнее с каждым часом, тем более что ночь «радостно» началась с ухода Эми из его жизни. К полуночи он оказался в такой глубокой депрессии, что даже Ричарду Симмонсу понадобилась бы лестница, чтобы из нее выбраться. Должно быть, Митос понял…черт, ну, разумеется, он понял и попытался отвлечь его, сменив тему разговора.

Это сработало. Еще как сработало.

***

Все началось довольно просто. Джо вскользь упомянул сексуальную революцию 60-х. Митос поддержал его. Джо сам не заметил, как уже поэтически расписывал танцовщицу из Чикаго, которой он увлекся однажды без надежды на взаимность. Митос ответил на это совершенно дикой и неправдоподобной историей из 20-х о девушке-эмансипе, лампе в стиле ар-деко и бутылке кленового сиропа. К тому времени как он закончил, Джо так сильно мотал головой, что боялся, как бы она не отвалилась.  
— Быть того не может! — воскликнул он. — В двадцатых? Я знаю, что в те сумасшедшие времена незаконно торговали алкоголем, но люди просто не могли себя так вести.

— Джо-Джо-Джо, — грустно проговорил Митос, открывая вторую бутылку пива. — И подумать только, ты называешь себя историком. Поверь мне, сексуальная революция в двадцатых имела даже больший размах, чем в шестидесятых.

— Неужели?

— Именно так. Подумай об этом. На западе только что закончилась самая большая война в истории. А войны всегда способствовали сексуальному раскрепощению. Каждый вправе радоваться тому, что выжил. Потом был культурный и технический прогресс. Люди переосмысливали ценности, их горизонты расширялись... резиновая промышленность сделала презервативы и диафрагмы доступными для масс... — Джо подавился виски. — Нет, серьезно. Ты когда-нибудь видел те фильмы, что выпускал Голливуд до введения цензуры Хейса? На твою пра-пра-бабушку диафрагмы влияли так же, как таблетки на твою школьную подружку. Это было время, свободное от предрассудков.

— Не на мою подружку, — пробормотал Джо.

Митос нахмурился и приложил палец к уху. Так он ненавязчиво предлагал Джо высказаться.  
— Не было там ничего интересного, — небрежно бросил Джо и потянулся за стоящей на столе бутылкой виски. Наполнил свой стакан и искоса глянул на Старейшего. — Говори, что хочешь, Митос. Я все равно не верю в ту историю с лампой. Женщины не ведут себя так даже в самые свободные времена.

Митос пожал плечами.  
— О, каждая женщина в душе немного эксгибиционистка, — непринужденно сказал он, развалившись на стуле. — Им просто нужна свобода, чтобы показать это.

— И откуда же ты это знаешь, скажи на милость?

— Я очень стар и очень мудр. Разве ты не помнишь? Я тебе уже говорил сегодня об этом.

Джо фыркнул.  
— О, да. Точно. Как глупо было с моей стороны забыть.

Они снова погрузились в молчание. Митос крутил в руках бутылку пива, но не пил. Джо подозревал, что он открыл ее просто за компанию. Наблюдатель опрокинул еще один стакан, чувствуя, как тоска возвращается с новой силой, и его обычная осмотрительность с разбегу сиганула с метафорического небоскреба.  
— Ладно, Мудрец. Если ты знаешь все, что можно знать о женщинах...

— Джо, никто не знает о женщинах всего. Потребуется гораздо больше 5000 лет, чтобы только начать понимать их.  
Джо кивнул и посмотрел на стол с удвоенным унынием.  
— Однако, — протянул Митос, — за 5000 лет можно узнать гораздо больше, чем за твои 40 с небольшим. Так что, Джо? У тебя появилась новая загадка, и ты хочешь проконсультироваться со мной?

— Нет, загадка не новая. Все та же старая загадка, что вечно сбивала мужчин с толку, — Джо широко развел руками, выплеснув на руку и на пол весь виски, что оставался в стакане. — Где они все, черт возьми, и как их заинтересовать?

Митос многозначительно посмотрел на его облитые алкоголем пальцы. Джо решил, что жест вышел слишком драматическим.  
— Давно это было, да, Джо?

— Ага, давно, — Джо принялся слизывать виски с пальцев. Жаль было переводить его впустую. — И правда давно. Годы. Десятилетия. Века.  
Он слегка преувеличивал. Последний раз он был с Бетси меньше трех лет назад. Но казалось, что гораздо дольше.

— Говоришь, как и впрямь обделенный, — сочувственно отозвался Митос. — Я тебя понимаю.  
Джо кивнул и потер внезапно затуманившиеся глаза.  
— Послушай, Джо, у всех нас бывают периоды затишья. Твой так или иначе подойдет к концу.

— Да ну? — Джо раздвинул пальцы, чтобы глянуть сквозь них на Митоса. — И сколько длилось твое самое большое «затишье»?

— Ну, около трех столетий, плюс-минус десяток лет.  
У Джо отвалилась челюсть. Митос виновато посмотрел на него:  
— Сам спросил.

— Ага, спросил, — Джо кисло улыбнулся. — Похоже, это представляет мою небольшую засуху в ином свете. Дай угадаю. Ты был в монастыре?

— Какое-то время, — кивнул Митос. — Потом я связался с крестоносцами, а затем... что ж, сейчас все это уже очень древняя история, — он оперся на локоть и серьезно сказал:  
— Джо, послушай меня. Ты найдешь правильную женщину. Просто дай себе время.

Наблюдатель грустно покачал головой. Он хотел сказать: «Ах, мой друг, время не работает на меня так, как оно работает на тебя», — но решил не говорить. Митос пытался быть добрым к нему, что случалось крайне редко, и Джо не хотел все испортить. — И что же мне делать, пока я жду?

Митос сверкнул глазами.  
— Выпивать с хорошим другом, — предложил он. — Со мной всегда работает.

Джо улыбнулся.  
— Ты и правда очень старый и очень мудрый, — сказал он. — Давай выпьем за все наши ожидания, — он поднял свой стакан, и Митос поднял бутылку. Они чокнулись и выпили.

***

Время шло. Они сидели за столом, иногда разговаривали, чаще просто пили в молчании. Бой старых настенных часов отмерял время до рассвета, словно маленький ребенок учился считать. Раз, два, три...

Все это выглядело очень странным. Обычно Джо старался не оставаться на работе допоздна. Бар прогревался с большим трудом, и после закрытия, без выделяющей тепло толпы, он становился совсем пустым и холодным. Джо часто ощущал, что вокруг него сгущаются тени. Обычно это напоминало ему о том, насколько болезненно хрупкой и одинокой была его смертная оболочка. Но сегодня, в компании, темнота казалась ему даже уютной. Где-то около половины четвертого Митос начал напевать старую рок-балладу. Джо присоединился было, затем снова замолчал, пораженный чистым и мягким голосом друга. Он слушал. Когда песня закончилась, Митос продолжил отстукивать ритм на столе.  
— Знаешь, Джо. Женщины не так уж хороши, как о них говорят, — сказал он.

— Да?

— Да.

— Хм, — Джо с минуту раздумывал. — Что ж, полагаю, в этом ты неплохо разбираешься.

Старейший вскинул голову и уставился на него.  
— Прошу прощения? — вежливо переспросил он.

— Я сказал, что ты должен это знать.  
Митос продолжал смотреть все так же вежливо и озадаченно. Джо снисходительно улыбнулся:  
— Брось, старина. Кого ты думал одурачить? Все знают, что ты ходишь по обеим сторонам улицы. Черт, да девять десятых моего персонала становятся поразительно неуклюжими всякий раз, как ты заходишь. Роняют стаканы и опрокидывают стулья. И я говорю не только об официантках, но и о барменах и уборщиках тоже.

Митос фыркнул.  
— Это ничего не доказывает, Наблюдатель. Твой персонал — весьма похотливая компания. Думаю, потому ты их и нанял, — Митос пожал плечами, старательно избегая взгляда Джо. — Кроме того, они все роняют и когда входит МакЛауд. Я видел.

— Я знаю. Но есть разница, — ответил Джо. — Когда что-то роняет парень, ты это замечаешь, в отличие от Мака.

— Замечаю?

— Несомненно, — он усмехнулся шокированному выражению на лице Митоса. Было приятно время от времени переигрывать Старейшего. — Ты старался быть осмотрительным, дружище, не спорю. Но каждый раз, когда красивый молодой парень смотрит на тебя, ты реагируешь, хоть и едва заметно.

Митос кашлянул, повернулся на стуле и уставился в пол. Джо нахмурился. Он понял, что Митосу по-настоящему некомфортно от того оборота, который принял разговор. А ведь сначала Джо решил, что он просто поддерживает дружескую беседу. Боже правый! Неужели Старик думал, что он не знает?  
— В чем дело, Митос? — как можно мягче спросил он. — Надеюсь, ты не считаешь, что я подниму тебя на смех? Или ты волновался, что я выкину тебя из бара? Думал, ты лучшего мнения обо мне.

Тихий упрек, похоже, сделал свое дело. Митос расслабился. Он смущенно улыбнулся, моментально превратившись из сверхподозрительного старого параноика в юного невинного аспиранта. Джо мог только дивиться скорости преображения.  
— Это правда, — сказал Митос. — Я замечаю. Просто не всегда легко... — он остановился на середине фразы, заставив Наблюдателя гадать, чем же она закончится.  
— Не бери в голову, Джо. Спасибо.

— Не за что. Просто следи за тем, кого ты бездоказательно принимаешь за идиота-гомофоба, ладно? Кто-нибудь не столь всепрощающий мог бы обидеться.  
Митос открыто ухмыльнулся в ответ на это, и Джо улыбнулся, почувствовав, что напряжение исчезло. — В любом случае почти у всех бессмертных старше ста лет хотя бы иногда бывают гомосексуальные контакты, — непринужденно продолжил Джо. — Насколько мне известно, МакЛауд является единственным исключением из всех активных участников игры.

— О, да. Дункан МакЛауд из клана Ограниченных Натуралов, — Митос сделал кислое лицо и поднял бутылку в насмешливом тосте. — Поверь мне, Джо, я болезненно осведомлен об исключительности МакЛауда.

— Правда? — это тоже не было сюрпризом. Джо был хорошим Наблюдателем и заметил влечение Митоса к МакЛауду сразу, как увидел их вместе. Однако неплохо, что его подозрения подтвердились. — Значит, вот как обстоят дела. Мне было любопытно.

— Да, Джо. Дела обстоят именно так. Боже! — Митос побарабанил пальцами по столу, качая головой. — Запомни вот что, Джо. Почтенный возраст сам по себе не спасает от идиотизма. Когда я думаю обо всем, что сделал, чтобы привлечь внимание Дункана МакЛауда, мне хочется отрубить себе голову. Не знаю, кто из нас больше заслуживает «Первой Премии за Глупость»: я — за то, что не оставляю попыток, или Мак — за то, что не въезжает. Он ни разу не понял намека... Даже тогда, когда я вернулся, чтобы спасти его несчастную голову от Кристин или его самого от Темной передачи во время болезни Алексы. И это было до того, как он узнал о Всадниках.  
Джо кивнул с пониманием. Неизвестно, могло ли что-нибудь быть между Митосом и МакЛаудом, но появление Кроноса захлопнуло эту дверь навсегда. Митос искоса взглянул на Джо.  
— Итак, Джо. Что насчет тебя?

Джо рассмеялся. Теперь, когда напряжение спало, он чувствовал, что его охватывает весьма легкомысленное настроение.  
— А что насчет меня? Думаю, я тоже не во вкусе МакЛауда.

— Я не это имел в виду, Джозеф, — лукаво ухмыльнулся Митос. — Никогда не было соблазна перейти на другую сторону улицы?

Ага. Они определенно вернулись на твердую почву. .Это было так похоже на Митоса — дразнить и сбивать его с толку.  
— Неа. Я бездарно растратил свою юность. Провел ее, гоняясь за девушками. Поймать мне удавалось не очень многих, но сама охота была веселой. А сейчас я слишком стар, чтобы менять привычки. Кроме того, я знаю, как в этом городе надо выглядеть, чтобы заниматься подобными вещами. Не думаю, что у меня подходящая фигура для тесных джинсов и кольца в соске, согласен? — неловко пошутил он.

К удивлению Джо, Митос не засмеялся. Даже не улыбнулся.  
— Так значит... ты никогда не рассматривал такую возможность.

Его голос был убийственно серьезным. Джо моргнул, поражаясь такой смене настроения.  
— Ну, такого я не говорил, — осторожно сказал Наблюдатель со всей возможной честностью. — Пару раз это приходило мне в голову. Но, — он показал на свои ноги, — думаю, должно случиться что-то очень необычное, чтобы я хотя бы получил шанс.

Митос повернул голову и с легким раздражением посмотрел прямо на Джо.  
— Думаю, ты не понял, — пояснил он. — Я спрашивал, рассматривал ли ты такую возможность со мной.

— О, — беспомощно выдавил Джо. — Это другое. Думаю, я... — он замолчал. У него пересохло во рту и заколотилось сердце. — Какого черта... Ты в самом деле пытаешься мне сказать, что я тебя привлекаю?

— Виновен по всем пунктам, — Митос натянул лучшую из своих неотразимых улыбок, однако взгляд его остался на удивление мрачным. — Да, Джо. Это правда. Признаю. Я считаю, что ты очень привлекательный мужчина. И это увидит любой, имеющий хоть каплю здравого смысла.  
Джо вытаращился на него. Митос вздохнул.  
— Бедный Джо, — с сочувствием произнес он. — Последние двадцать четыре часа были для тебя полны сюрпризов, не так ли?

— Ты все правильно понял, — пробормотал Джо. Даже в самых диких фантазиях он никогда не представлял, что ему сделает подобное предложение мужчина, не говоря уже о Старейшем Человеке на Земле. — Я эээ... Я не знаю, что сказать.

— Что ж, почему бы нам не рассмотреть твои варианты? — глаза Митоса снова заблестели. Казалось, чем больше Джо запинался, тем комфортнее Старейший себя чувствовал. — Я вижу только два. Первый: ты можешь сказать нет; в таком случае я допью пиво, — он повертел бутылку и нахмурился, обнаружив, что осталось совсем немного, — и уйду. Никто не пострадает. Я никогда не заговорю об этом снова. Завтра или послезавтра я приду послушать, как ты играешь, ты сможешь попрекнуть меня счетом в баре. Все будет как обычно. Или второй... — он кивнул на стакан Джо. — Ты можешь допить виски, а я свое пиво, потом мы можем отправиться ко мне домой и провести ночь, полную удовольствий и безграничной страсти. Выбор за тобой.

Джо не мог не улыбнуться.  
— В любом случае ты прикончишь свое пиво, да?

— Конечно! Хорошее пиво — это хорошее пиво, Джо. А любовь — это любовь, — Митос сделал глоток, пожимая плечами.

Джо поднял брови.  
— Любовь?

— Просто оборот речи, Джо. Просто оборот речи, — Джо нахмурился, и Митос вздохнул. — Замена «дружбе», если хочешь. Я не прошу о чем-то долгосрочном. Просто предлагаю провести вместе ночь и заняться сексом. Думай об этом, как о сексе на одну ночь, как об одноразовом эксперименте. Я отвезу тебя домой, мы разделим удовольствие, разделим отдых. Вот и все. Ничего больше, — карие глаза Митоса едва уловимо потемнели, он посмотрел на свои руки, очень бледные на фоне стола. — Знаешь, у меня тоже довольно длительное затишье. Никого не было со смерти Алексы.

Упоминание имени девушки что-то смягчило в груди Джо. Алекса стала большой потерей для них обоих.  
— Ты в самом деле скучаешь по ней, да? — задал он ненужный вопрос. Митос очень медленно кивнул. — А, к черту, — сказал Джо. — Кажется, у нас, старых блюзовых певцов, нет монополии на одиночество, не так ли?

— Нет, Джо, — тихо ответил Митос. — У тебя, мой друг, ее нет.  
Джо отвел взгляд, внезапно смутившись.  
Митос кашлянул.  
— Ладно, Джо. Так как оно будет? Меня устроят оба варианта, но я бы хотел знать. Стоит мне допить бутылку и отвезти тебя домой? Или мне стоит сбежать, пока ты не встал со стула и не вышвырнул меня пинком под зад?

Джо как раз раздумывал над этим. Он точно не собирался выкидывать Митоса. Черт, из всех предложений сексуального характера, что слышал его бар, это было, наверное, одним из самых дружелюбных и уважительных. Ну и, конечно, оно льстило самолюбию смертного. Джо не собирался разрушать многообещающую дружбу из-за простого вопроса. Тем более что вышеназванный друг только что срубил голову, чтобы спасти жизнь его дочери. Но... был ли он заинтересован?

Джо оценивающе посмотрел на Митоса. Да, он знал, что тот красив. И они через многое прошли вместе. Смерть Ричи, неоднократные осуждения МакЛауда, сегодняшнее близкое столкновение с Уолкером... Джо никогда не стал бы обманываться, считая, будто знает настоящий характер Митоса, но ему нравилось то, что он видел. Да только сегодня утром... ладно, уже вчера утром... Старик бросился под пулю, которая предназначалась ему.

Митос был полон недостатков, но был способен на потрясающую доброту, впрочем, как и на потрясающую жестокость. Он вел себя благородно и самым странным образом заслуживал доверия. Будь Митос женщиной, Джо, вероятно, давно бы рискнул выставить себя дураком и пригласил бы его на свидание.

Но... считал ли он этого мужчину привлекательным? Достаточно привлекательным для этого?

Митос наклонился к нему через стол. Небольшая лампочка, висящая над ними, омывала его лицо и торс мягким желтым светом. Джо посмотрел на мускулистые, но изящные руки, выглядывающие из подвернутых рукавов. Играл ли когда-нибудь Митос на музыкальном инструменте? Джо ни разу не спрашивал. Что могут эти пальцы сделать с его гитарой? И что они могут сделать с ним с учетом 5000 лет сексуального опыта?  
— Я испытываю искушение, — честно признался он. — Но Митос... мне нужно знать. Я слишком стар, чтобы с головой бросаться в омут. Мне нужно знать, как будут обстоять дела утром.

— Ты имеешь в виду между нами? — Джо кивнул. — А ты как хочешь?

— Я... — Джо задумался. — Думаю, я хочу, чтобы все осталось как прежде. Как ты раньше сказал. Ты будешь приходить в бар и слушать, как я играю, я же не оставлю попыток заставить тебя заплатить за всю выпивку, которую ты так жадно поглощаешь. Мы оба продолжим следить, чтобы МакЛауд не потерял голову по глупости. Как тебе?

— Да, — Митос, кажется, успокоился. Его плечи опустились, спина расслабилась. Забавно. Джо думал, что старый бессмертный и до этого чувствовал себя совершенно свободно. — Звучит неплохо. Даже очень неплохо, — он допил остатки пива, поставил бутылку на стол и отодвинул свой стул. — Ну что, пойдем?

Джо ухмыльнулся.  
— Как-то ты быстро допил, — поддразнил он. Митос только улыбнулся. Джо сделал последний глоток, собрал бутылки и стакан и отнес их в заднюю комнату. Не стоит оставлять бар неубранным. Митос без напоминаний протер стол полотенцем, надел пальто и вышел за дверь, придержав ее открытой. С глубоким вздохом Джо последовал за ним.

***

Новая квартира Митоса была необычной.

Джо не раз бывал по делам Наблюдателей в старой парижской квартире Адама Пирсона. Задолго до того, как заподозрил, что Адам и есть Митос. Когда МакЛауд побывал там и они сравнили впечатления, Джо утвердился в своем мнении. В старой квартире великолепные скульптуры странным образом сочетались с ультрасовременным декором. Еще там было несколько редких антикварных вещиц. Кажется, все бессмертные собирали их в течение жизни. Эта квартира была другой, совсем другой.  
— Ого, — протянул Джо, неловко переступая через порог. — Здесь славно. Уютно, — он улыбнулся хозяину, который ходил по дому, зажигая верхний свет и настенные лампы. — Ни одной абстрактной скульптуры.

— Мое увлечение прошло, — ответил Митос. — После всего, что произошло за последнюю пару лет, я подумал, что мне нужно комфортное жилье, где можно расслабиться. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы его можно было быстро оставить.  
Джо кивнул с пониманием. Новая квартира с мягкой мебелью и теплыми коврами на полу, безусловно, выглядела комфортной. Однако ничто не казалось незаменимым. Кроме книг на полках, конечно, занимавших почти все стены. Джо вдруг задумался, сколько же Митос потерял, когда в спешке бежал из Парижа от Каласа. Митос аккуратно положил пальто на спинку дивана так, чтобы потайные ножны оказались сверху.  
— Я очень рад, что ты здесь, Джо.

— Да, — тихо ответил тот. — Кажется, я тоже рад, — и он действительно так думал. Даже просто находиться в доме другого человека было приятнее, чем коротать еще одну ночь в одиночестве. Джо снял пальто и бросил на спинку стула. — Иди сюда.

Митос подчинился, выглядя при этом странно смущенным и неуверенным. Он подошел почти с опаской: голова опущена, руки неловко засунуты в задние карманы джинсов — и Джо удивился такой его неловкости. Не думал же Митос в самом деле, что в последний момент его оттолкнут? Когда бессмертный приблизился, Джо обнял его. После мимолетного колебания Митос ответил тем же, уткнувшись головой в плечо Джо.

Ммм. Касаться руками твердых мышц вместо мягких женских изгибов казалось приятным, но немного странным. Тело Митоса было сильным и теплым. Он не колеблясь притянул Джо вплотную. С тех пор как он потерял ноги, Джо побывал во множестве таких холодных полуобъятий, когда прикасаются только к плечам и ни к чему больше. И сейчас он наслаждался ощущением теплого тела, крепко прижатого к нему. От Митоса так приятно, так по-человечески пахло, что у Джо защемило сердце. Он осознал, как давно не оказывался ни к кому настолько близко, чтобы ощущать неповторимый запах человеческой кожи. Нет, это было совсем неплохо.

Откуда-то из-под его уха Митос осторожно спросил:  
— Ты в порядке?

— О да, более чем в порядке, — Джо вздохнул. — А ты?

Неуверенный смешок.  
— Намного лучше, чем в порядке.

— Звучит довольно нервно, — поддразнил Джо. — В чем дело? Передумал насчет меня?

— Кто? Я? — Митос вздернул голову и глупо улыбнулся. — А... нет. Вообще-то я думал о том, насколько невероятна вся эта ситуация. И как дать тебе ускользнуть с достоинством, если будет нужно. Кажется, я не ожидал, что ты и впрямь ответишь согласием.

— Ага, себя я тоже порядком удивил, — признался Джо. — Но я очень рад, — Джо замялся. — Митос?

— Да, Джо.

— Знаешь, тебе придется быть моим проводником в мире однополого секса. Не имею ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше.

Он почувствовал, как плечи Старейшего чуть расслабились под его руками, и был готов поклясться, что услышал в его голосе улыбку.  
— Все в порядке, — сказал Митос. — Думаю, у меня есть кое-какие идеи, — и поцеловал его.

Джо ожидал, что его первый поцелуй с мужчиной будет невообразимо странным. Вышло совсем не так. Губы Митоса были прохладными и мягкими. Они умело отыскивали чувствительные точки. Мало кто из прежних любовниц Джо мог похвастаться таким мастерством. Это было... хорошо. Приятно. Джо тихо застонал, пораженный своей реакцией, и руки Митоса обвили его шею. Он привлек Джо ближе, не принуждая, но и не оставляя ни малейшего сомнения, к чему это приведет. Долой сомнения! Джо мог это сделать. Он позволил себе расслабиться и открыл рот.

Они синхронно выдохнули. Да. В самом деле было очень хорошо. Горячий и влажный рот Митоса распалял желание. Кроме вкуса пива, в нем ощущалась едва уловимая сладость. Мягкий возбуждающий язык слегка прошелся вдоль линии зубов. Джо неожиданно захотел пробовать и чувствовать еще больше и проскользнул языком глубже. Митос что-то невнятно промычал и шире открыл рот. Джо перехватил инициативу, тщательно исследуя рот Митоса, упиваясь каждым звуком его удовольствия. Он почувствовал, как первые вспышки настоящего возбуждения спускаются в пах.

Небольшую вечность спустя они прервались, чтобы вдохнуть.  
— Митос?

Бессмертный выглядел неприлично довольным.  
— Да, Джо?

— Мне будет нужна небольшая помощь, чтобы снять протезы, прежде чем мы отправимся в постель. То есть, если мы собираемся в постель...  
Ну, отлично. Теперь он ведет себя, как подросток.

— Хм, кровать — это как раз то, что я имел в виду, — ответил Митос. — Но я могу также предложить диван или кухонный стол. Даже пожарную лестницу, хотя ночью там обычно сквозняк и у моей хозяйки могут возникнуть некоторые возражения...

— Митос, — предостерегающе произнес Джо. Черт бы его побрал! Сейчас не время для шуток. — Отведи меня в свою спальню. Сейчас же!

Митос повел его. Спальня, обставленная с тем же ненавязчивым удобством, соответствовала стилю остальной квартиры. Здесь была хорошая большая кровать с простым кремовым одеялом, на полу ковер с густым ворсом, а также неизбежные книжные полки на стенах. Митос снова поцеловал Джо, стоило тому переступить порог, едва не сбив с ног столь явным проявлением своего желания. Доусон постарался ответить тем же, несмотря на то, что ему пришлось вцепиться в трость, чтобы не упасть. Так или иначе, они добрались до края кровати. Джо тяжело сел, не разрывая поцелуй. Наконец Митос отстранился и оказался вне досягаемости. Он взялся за край футболки.

С необычайной смесью возбуждения и стыда Джо позволил себе смотреть. Впервые по-настоящему смотреть на бессмертного. Потрясающе! Митос был в том же, в чем провел всю ночь: те же черные джинсы, та же скучная серая футболка с длинными рукавами. Доусон много раз видел эту одежду, но почему-то никогда не замечал, как хорошо она сидит на стройной фигуре, и уж точно никогда так сильно не хотел увидеть, что же под ней. Джо был совершенно поглощен зрелищем. Он наблюдал, как Митос снял футболку через голову и отбросил в сторону.

У Джо перехватило дыхание. Он наконец понял, как Митосу удалось так легко справиться с Морганом Уолкером. Это была сила мастера фехтования, выгравированная в каждой линии тела, настоящая мощь, заметная в каждом изгибе. Почему он никогда не видел этого раньше?  
— Неудивительно, что бедный уборщик Карл продолжает ронять подносы, когда ты проходишь мимо, — пробормотал Джо почти благоговейно. — Мне стоит начать брать с тебя плату за ущерб.

— Осторожнее, Джо. Ты почти сделал мне комплимент, — сказал Митос, но серьезность в глазах противоречила легкости его тона. — Значит ли это, что тебе... эм... нравится то, что ты видишь?

— Да. О да.

Голос Джо стал хриплым. Красота Митоса была совершенной опьяняющей. Джо нестерпимо желал прикоснуться к нему, почувствовать твердые мышцы его груди, скользнуть пальцами по плоскому, поджарому животу. Джо живо представилось, как он мог бы ощущать под собой это прекрасное тело, гладя каждый дюйм восхитительной молочной кожи. Захваченный фантазией, он едва сдержал стон. Митос опустился на колени у ног Джо, чуть касаясь руками его штанов.  
— Знаешь, я тоже хочу тебя увидеть.

Деликатное предложение вернуло Джо к действительности.  
— У меня нет твоей красоты, Митос, — Джо обычно не смущался своего возраста, он просто констатировал факт. Не было никакой надежды, что он — безногий, немолодой, крепкий в руках и груди, но ослабевший в других местах — может соперничать с тем, кто стоял на коленях у его ног. — Не знаю, чего ты ожидаешь, но я в самом деле «обычный парень».

— Не здесь. Не для меня. Для меня ты никогда не будешь обычным, — пальцы Митоса вскользь коснулись ширинки. — Можно?...

Джо кивнул в знак согласия. Мгновение спустя чувственный стон сорвался с его губ — даже просто лежащая на ширинке рука Митоса заставляла его член пульсировать. Брюки упали вниз, белье и протезы быстро последовали за ними. Митос аккуратно поставил протезы так, чтобы Джо мог дотянуться, затем наклонился и глубоко поцеловал его. Наблюдатель почувствовал легкие прикосновения к груди и понял, что с него снимают рубашку. Дразнящий рот отстранился, сильные, огрубевшие от меча руки спустили рубашку с плеч. Джо высвободился из рукавов и закрыл глаза, ожидая приговора.

Однако приговора не последовало. Если он и был, то совсем не такой, какого ожидал Джо. Руки Митоса заскользили по его телу, с очевидным удовольствием прикасаясь к коже. Теплые губы сомкнулись на его соске. Джо распахнул глаза и ахнул. Где-то в процессе Митос скинул ботинки. И вид его, стоящего на коленях, обнаженного по пояс, босоногого, одетого только в узкие поношенные джинсы, с темной головой, склоненной к его груди, был одним из самых эротичных зрелищ, что когда-либо видел Наблюдатель. Митос продолжал ласкать его соски. Джо схватился за покрывало, не в силах противостоять натиску, полностью отдаваясь пронзающему его удовольствию. Его дыхание стало быстрым и прерывистым.

Неожиданно ласки прекратились. Митос отстранился, его грудь вздымалась и опускалась в такт быстрому дыханию. Красивое лицо пылало, а глаза, пробежавшие по телу Джо от головы до коленей, были полны восхищения и жажды.  
— О, Джо, — выдохнул он и, казалось, был не в силах сказать что-либо еще.

Джо кивнул.  
— Да, я знаю, — прошептал он. — Я тоже, — с помощью рук он повернулся на кровати. Накрыл ноги одеялом и настойчиво похлопал по месту рядом. — Иди сюда.

Митос двигался так быстро, что Джо не удивился бы, обнаружив сзади Охотника с мечом. Старейший практически телепортировался на свою сторону кровати, скидывая джинсы и боксеры. Джо успел увидеть только проблеск очень бледного и очень твердого зада. Затем Митос оказался под покрывалом и потянулся к нему. Джо чертовски хотел уступить, оказаться прямо в этих руках, почувствовать прикосновение кожи Митоса к своей в поисках более ярких удовольствий, но засомневался. Он знал, что как только дотронется до этого человека, то не сможет остановиться, и перед этим хотел кое в чем убедиться.  
— Нет, подожди секунду, — попросил он. — Митос. Ничего не меняется, правда? Я имею в виду между нами.

— Ничего, Джо, — Митос, собиравшийся было обнять его, отстранился. Он лег на бок и посмотрел на Джо. — Ты же знаешь, завтра утром я буду все такой же занозой в заднице, как и всегда. Это не изменится. Просто взаимопонимание, — он подумал мгновение. — И доверие.

Доверие. Хмм. Джо особо не задумывался над этим, но он доверял Митосу. Возможно, больше, чем всем остальным своим друзьям. Митос мог принимать его таким, какой он есть, дорожить его хорошими качествами, не игнорировать, но и не зацикливаться на плохих. Однако самым странным было то, что Митос, по-видимому, тоже доверял ему.  
— Ты правда доверяешь мне, Митос? Наблюдателю?

— Джооо, — слегка раздраженно протянул Митос. — А как ты думаешь? Ты знаешь, сколько мне лет. Ты знаешь, как меня зовут — мое настоящее имя. Ты в моей постели. Знаешь, сколько веков прошло с тех пор, как эти три условия совпадали в одно и то же время?

— Больше одного?

— Скорее даже больше дюжины.

Джо тихо присвистнул. Так долго скрываться, даже от любимых... Это должно было ранить настолько глубоко, что только другой бессмертный мог бы по-настоящему понять. Мысль о таком одиночестве поразила Джо.  
— Прости, — сказал он с чувством и криво улыбнулся. — Ты тоже знаешь несколько моих секретов, если это утешит.

— Знаю, — отозвался Митос. — Они в безопасности со мной, — он посмотрел Джо в глаза. — Но если ты заставишь меня подождать еще немного, я могу просто умереть от неудовлетворенности, а ждать, пока оживет бессмертный, совсем не весело. Прикоснись ко мне, Джо. Пожалуйста.

И Джо прикоснулся. Он перевернулся, обхватывая Митоса сильными руками, накрыл его поджарое тело своим и принялся исследовать его. Митос медленно двигал бедрами под ласками и прикосновениями Джо, заставляя все его тело гореть от жара и желания. Мягкие вздохи и стоны Старейшего еще больше распаляли его. К тому времени как Джо спустился от груди Митоса к животу, он изо всех сил старался сдерживаться, иначе уже стонал бы так же часто и громко, как Митос. Он коснулся живота, наслаждаясь игрой стальных мышц под гладкой белой кожей, затем скользнул рукой вдоль выгибающихся бедер Митоса к его члену.

Спина бессмертного беспомощно изогнулась.  
— О, мой...

Джо улыбнулся.  
— Всего лишь «о, мой»? — поддразнил он, мягко поглаживая. — Я думал, что справляюсь куда лучше.

В этот раз Митос практически воспарил над кроватью.  
— О... мой... Бог! — вскрикнул он и закусил губу, когда Джо сжал чувствительную головку под крайней плотью. — Черт! Да, Джо. Как хорошо!

Джо почувствовал необъяснимый прилив гордости. На его памяти Митос никогда раньше не доходил до использования незаконченных предложений. То, что Джо довел его до такого состояния, было по меньшей мере лестным. И еще это было невероятно эротично. Джо сменил тактику, начиная устойчивое, ритмичное движение.  
— Хорошо?

Митос крепко зажмурился, темные ресницы коснулись бледной кожи. Его бедра беспомощно подавались навстречу рукам Джо.  
— Слишком хорошо. О, господи, Джо. Я долго не продержусь... это было так давно...

Едва слышное признание взвинтило возбуждение Джо до небес.  
— Я не сильно отстану, — хрипло произнес он. — Сможешь меня дождаться?

— Да. Но только если ты остановишься... Иисусе!... сию секунду, — Джо ослабил хватку, и Митос угрем выскользнул из-под него. Прежде чем он успел отреагировать, Митос оказался сверху, целуя и лаская его. Твердый член прижимался к бедру Джо.

Это должно было пугать. Однако ощущения были невероятными. Руки Митоса, словно огонь, заставляли Джо гореть в местах прикосновений. И Митос трогал его везде, даже погладил бедра и рубцовую ткань его культей, прежде чем снова скользнуть вверх. Большинство любовниц Джо игнорировали все, что ниже бедер. Для него было непривычно вообще чувствовать там прикосновения, тем более эротические. Удовольствие электрическим током пронзало Джо. Он откинулся на подушку и беззвучно открывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Митос сдвинулся вниз. Джо почувствовал обволакивающее влажное тепло и понял, что Митос взял его в рот.

Ощущения переполняли. Митос начал нежно ласкать его языком, и неожиданно Джо оказался на самом краю. Еще несколько секунд, и все будет кончено. К счастью, Старейший отстранился как раз вовремя.  
— Я говорил, что могу ждать, Джо, — сказал он напряженным от желания голосом. — Но пусть это будет сейчас. Позволь мне...

— Да!

Слово сорвалось с его губ коротким вздохом полного согласия. Джо не был уверен, на что именно соглашается, но знал, что хотел этого не меньше Митоса. Старейший устроился между его ног, как будто это было его местом всегда. Сочащийся смазкой член терся о его собственный. Следующим, что осознал Джо, была рука Митоса, обхватившая их органы и прижавшая друг к другу. Это не было похоже на все то, что он чувствовал раньше. Жар, несгибаемая твердость и приятная влага. Митос одним протяжным движением заскользил по члену Джо. Ощущения переполнили его. Он услышал, как Митос быстро прошептал: «Сейчас, Джо. Пожалуйста. Для меня...» — и почувствовал, как его тело содрогнулось. Липкое, влажное тепло хлынуло на живот в тот момент, когда все его существо, казалось, взорвалось в ослепительной вспышке. Митос выкрикнул его имя и резко толкнулся бедрами, погрузившись в эйфорию оргазма.

Джо, обессилев, рухнул на кровать, пот покрывал каждый миллиметр его кожи. Некоторое время он ничего не чувствовал, был так потерян в послевкусии изысканного удовольствия, что едва мог вспомнить собственное имя. Когда Джо наконец очнулся, то почувствовал себя таким слабым и разбитым, как будто его сбил грузовик. Он не кончал так сильно очень, очень давно. Джо смутно осознавал, что Митос слез с него, ушел и вернулся с влажным полотенцем. Он лежал неподвижно, пока Старейший стирал семя с его кожи, и пытался взять под контроль свое неистовое сердцебиение.  
— Джо?

— Ммм, — Джо прищурился и посмотрел на своего нового партнера. После оргазма Митос был прекрасен. Кожа залита румянцем, усталость и удовлетворение ясно видны в смягченно-расслабленных линиях глаз и рта. Джо протянул руку и привлек Митоса к себе, подыскивая что-нибудь получше «ммм», что могло бы правильно описать его ощущения. И остановился на старом добром «Срань господня, старина!»

Митос прекрасно его понял.  
— Ага, — отозвался он.

Они молчали несколько минут, разделяя приятное тепло. Потом Митос вздохнул и вытянулся на кровати рядом с ним, опираясь на локоть.  
— Никаких сожалений?

Джо уставился на него. Он правильно расслышал?  
— Что ж, давай посмотрим, — сказал он. — Ты привозишь меня к себе домой, хорошо со мной обращаешься, делаешь меня счастливее, чем я был многие годы, и даришь мне один из лучших оргазмов в моей жизни. Сожаления? Да, думаю, я буду жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Митос ухмыльнулся, расслабляясь еще больше, если это было возможно. Джо посмотрел на него с любопытством:  
— А что? Ты жалеешь?

— Нет, — сказал Митос, покачав головой. — Это было... фантастически, Джо. Потрясающе. Именно то, на что я надеялся, — он перевернулся на спину и сложил руки за головой. Выглядел он смущенным. — Просто мне не очень нравится мысль, что МакЛауд придет за моей головой, если решит, что я чем-то навредил тебе. Знаешь, Мак относится к тебе весьма покровительственно.

Джо фыркнул.  
— Ага, чудная заметка для Хроник, не правда ли? «Дункан МакЛауд вызвал молодого бессмертного Адама Пирсона за то, что тот соблазнил его стареющего Наблюдателя.» Парижский офис никогда не будет прежним.

Митос весело усмехнулся.  
— Ну, в этот раз их осуждение может послужить благой цели, — сказал он, смахивая со лба капли пота и с прискорбием качая головой. — Знаешь, ты в самом деле утомил меня. Кажется, теперь я дважды подумаю, прежде чем попытаюсь соблазнить кого-то помоложе.

Джо пристально посмотрел на него и внезапно прыснул от смеха.  
— Да, вот что бывает, когда соблазняешь младенцев. Отлично, — сказал он и дотронулся до плеча Митоса. Гибкое, расслабленное тело прижалось к нему. Джо неловко поцеловал его — не хватало сил, чтобы оторвать голову от подушки — но Митос, кажется, не возражал.  
— Спасибо, что предложил, Митос.

— Спасибо, что согласился, Джо.

***

Джо слишком устал, чтобы возвращаться домой, и провел ночь в постели Митоса. После позднего завтрака Старейший отвез его обратно и высадил примерно за квартал от бара. Когда Джо вошел, все замолчали. Он понял, что персонал заметил на нем вчерашнюю одежду, однако никто не проронил ни слова. Позже две официантки обменялись многозначительными взглядами, когда поймали его улыбающимся над рядом пивных кружек, но тоже не стали задавать вопросы. Джо провел день с ощущением счастья и легкости.

Этим вечером во время выступления Джо услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Любопытствуя, кто бы мог прийти посреди сета, Джо глянул в ту сторону и увидел Митоса, неловко пробирающегося к заднему столику. Джо коротко кивнул ему и продолжил петь, согретый искренней и неожиданной улыбкой бессмертного. Позже, в перерыве между песнями, Джо хотел было предложить ему пива за счет заведения, но передумал. Это изменило бы слишком многое и спутало бы их отношения, а смысл вчерашней ночи был совсем не в этом. Джо вернулся на сцену и наполнил теплом воспоминаний свои песни, размышляя о том, что же все-таки значила эта ночь.

Взаимопонимание.

Дружба.

Доверие.

Иногда, только иногда, этого было более чем достаточно.


End file.
